


crumbling dirt

by Anonymous



Series: insinuations and temptations [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, EXO God series aka Junmyeon gets some, Kyungsoo is the God of Earth (element), M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, just a regular bang bc they're domestic like that ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Somehow it’s sweet that the mortals interpret his affections with Kyungsoo as something so superior and loving above all else. His lovely, darling Kyungsoo, who's more like Junmyeon’s godly husband when compared to the others.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: insinuations and temptations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784452
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	crumbling dirt

Kyungsoo is one of the gods who changed more over the millennia. He used to be more open with the mortals, more unguarded. But as they grew distrustful on occasion, lashed out with harmful _malicious_ intent, he carefully gathered all the emotions he let spill and stitched it back in. 

But when he’s with Junmyeon it’s always different, almost domestic— _is_ domestic Junmyeon reckons. They often visit the mortal realm to do their duties together, and when they do they go hand in hand, fingers intertwined similar to how water and earth do. 

Kyungsoo is more like Junmyeon’s godly husband than a simple loving companion compared to all of the others. He’s more softened, stoic but undeniably sweet. A protective person who covers it up with a carefully strict appearance. 

Junmyeon also reckons that’s one of the reasons Baekhyun despises the mortals so much. 

Of course, when they’re home — gathered in Baekhyun’s temple or laughing in Yixing’s gardens — Kyungsoo melts into someone sweet, endearing. The walls are brought down and the layers are peeled back to reveal someone impossibly soft with Sehun and Jongin, lovingly stern with Chanyeol. 

It’s often very easy for Junmyeon to be _struck_ by how endeared he is with Kyungsoo. His lovely, darling Kyungsoo who’s often so misunderstood Junmyeon wants to tear his hair out in frustration. 

Kyungsoo smiles down at Junmyeon, a pretty heart shaped thing that has Junmyeon’s heart warm and golden. 

“Love, will you turn around for me?” Kyungsoo asks gently, always polite, his voice smooth and deep. 

_Anything, anything for you,_ is what Junmyeon wants to say, _anything for you_ is what Kyungsoo hears even when Junmyeon just hums in response, kiss-drunk and happy. Kyungsoo laughs, smothering it into the flowers glowing on Junmyeon’s shoulder before he flips him around, cautiously. 

He’s already been prepped (almost _diligently_ he would say, Kyungsoo ever so slow to be _safe_ but Junmyeon knows deep down that Kyungsoo and the others share the same penchant for testing). He’s already been pleading (Kyungsoo huffing a laugh, pressing a kiss to the top of Junmyeon’s spine as he pulled his ass cheeks apart, using his tongue to push Junmyeon to the edge). And now Junmyeon just wants to be _fucked._

And Kyungsoo does it so well. So practised and posies and maddeningly slow and almost sickeningly sweet. Almost because like Junmyeon knows, Kyungsoo is more like his husband than anyone else. He dotes and is doted on by Junmyeon, he pushes him to the edge and feeds him sweet, tangy slices of tangerines and peaches once Junmyeon is settling. 

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon mindlessly hums when he feels Kyungsoo start his affections again, the feather light kisses, his tongue tracing over the flowers engraved on Junmyeon’s back. Every vine, every leaf has been meticulously touched. 

“Junmyeon,” he hums, or sighs, in return. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t really pay any mind at all to supposedly useless things such as time and urgency. But Junmyeon knows how much he wants it, can literally _feel_ how much Kyungsoo wants it when he pushes his ass back so why he even waits is a mystery to Junmyeon. 

But it seems like he’s finally giving in. 

_‘We’re married,’_ Junmyeon thinks deliriously to himself when Kyungsoo eases in. That’s what the mortals think, that’s what it’s _like,_ and it’s certainly what Junmyeon feels when Kyungsoo bottoms out with a soft moan. 

“The mortals,” Junmyeon gasps when Kyungsoo pulls back, and rolls his hips. “They think we’re married.” And he’s not so sure why he’s so fixated on the idea.

Maybe it’s because Junmyeon, above all, has so much love for them. Maybe it’s because Junmyeon is just so simply entertained by the mortals who assume that marriage is the utmost superior display of affection and it’s _ridiculous_ because none of the gods are chained to solely each other as they would be in marriage. It’s quite frankly, beneath them. 

But. Somehow it’s sweet the mortals interpret his affections with Kyungsoo as something so superior and loving above all else. They chose Kyungsoo (something Jongdae complains about regularly) to be the one they spin tales of love about with him. They chose Kyungsoo (who always stayed subtly smug, secretly happy and nearly beaming with laughter as Baekhyun mimicked the tales in a nasal, jealous tone) to solidify Junmyeon with. 

“Aren’t we all?” Kyungsoo asks calmly, breathlessly, and it’s not really the conversation they should be having now— when the pillows are smothering Junmyeon’s moans and Kyungsoo delivers on his promise to love, to serve, and yet it is. 

He’s right, but Junmyeon’s too busy twisting his hands in the sheets, stretching them out towards the headboard, too busy clouding his mind over Kyungsoo’s hands on hips holding him still and the way his lips pepper sweet kisses onto every flower because that’s just how Kyungsoo loves. 

“They think you’re, _ah_ , restricted to me,” Kyungsoo points out, nearly caging Junmyeon at this point. 

“Foolish,” Junmyeon gasps out, moans out, that’s all he can do at this point. 

Kyungsoo pins Junmyeon’s wrist with his own. “Belong to me as much as they think you belong to them,” and there it is, the protectiveness, the dark murmuring of incredulity. Junmyeon belongs to the gods, and they belong to him. There’s no one else in the equation.

“Who do you belong to, Myeon?” Kyungsoo asks softly, dangerously, still somehow sweetly, even as he angles in just so at the point where Junmyeon’s toes curl and his back arches. 

_All of you,_ Junmyeon thinks as he comes. _All of you_ , as Kyungsoo chases after his own pleasure, _and especially you_ , when they tangle in the silken heets together, sated.

**Author's Note:**

> long time no update sorry folks :')
> 
> what's the point of writing sudo if it's not as vaguely sexy infinitely endearing (old) fools HUH wow this ended up being sweeter than the others but I did want to say exo is one big happy married family of gods in this ok? ok. cool now 
> 
> SUDO IS SO UNDERRATED


End file.
